


Now I Know What Those Hands Would Do

by theskiesaregreen



Series: The "I'm-Shook™-From-A-New-Episode-So-I-Need-To-Write" Collection [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I just love Yuuri so much look at his character developing and taking a bit more charge this boy, M/M, Riding, Rimming, after the 6th episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskiesaregreen/pseuds/theskiesaregreen
Summary: "I thought of us together, I thought of us alone together..." he said in a quiet voice, almost whisper. He enjoyed Viktor's stunned expression. "I imagined what might happen if I won, how happy we'd be, what we might do..."
A congratulations for getting first place in the first bit of the China Cup





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Dreams Never End by New Order  
> Translated bits at the end as always

"Hey, guess what? The hotel we're staying at has got a hot springs type thing, so it'll be like home!" He remembered Viktor telling him. "We can go after the competition, like a celebration!"

Those words had added to the motivation Yuuri needed to win. Also motivating him was seeing Viktor smile and making him proud, along with having a better chance of getting farther than he ever did before. He couldn't believe it when he got first place- partly because he could hardly see it with his glasses tucked away. But somehow he did it- when they left the rink, he was still a bit in shock.

"Oh, my Yuuri, we did it! We're advancing! God, I'm so happy for you, I can't wait for the next one!" Viktor exclaimed, punctuated with a hug, a big swinging one.

"That's the third time you've said that since we left." Yuuri chided.

"So? I can't be proud of my protégé?" He smiled.

"Protégé? Really?" He chuckled. "Come on, let's go, I've been cold all day, I need to get my blood back to it's normal temperature."

It took them 10 minutes to get to the springs from their room-- maps can be confusing when half if it's in a different language. But it was all worth it when they finally arrived. Yuuri slid into the water, staring up at the sky. Thick clouds and smog covered the stars-- in Hasetsu, you could always see them, save for just normal cloudy weather. Here, you had to strain to catch a beam of moonlight, trying to find it's way to the ground.

"It's interesting how you can see the city lights reflected." Viktor mused, taking a seat next to Yuuri, putting his arm about Yuuri's shoulders, drawing him close. "Some clouds are more yellow looking."

And they sat together, Yuuri in Viktor's arms, hand liked together, enjoying the moment. Then Viktor broke it.

"What were you thinking of... Well, I probably already know, I mean, when you were skating today, what were you thinking?"

"Well, I was being katsudon-"

"No, I- fuck Yuuri, at the beginning-"

"Ohh," Yuuri smiled, "I was thinking of you, if that's what you meant." It was interesting see Viktor blush for a change, usually it was Yuuri sputtering and fumbling through words.

"Even when-" Viktor touched his hands to his lips. The tongue thing.

"Especially." Yuuri smirked. "I thought of us together, I thought of us alone together..." he said in a quiet voice, almost whisper. He enjoyed Viktor's stunned expression. "I imagined what might happen if I won, how happy we'd be, what we might do..."

"You're-- i didn't think you'd ever talk like _that_..." Viktor said in a voice of disbelief.

"What's so different? I hadn't noticed anything." Yuuri smiled. He's never done that before really, is that all it it took to make him blush? He liked Flustered Viktor, he would probably do it more in the future.

Are you suggesting something then?"

Yuuri rubbed his hand near the inside of Viktor's thigh. "Seems so."

\--

The way they walked back to their room made them look like children who had their pockets full of stolen candy-- uncomfortable, guilty, and excited. It took them considerably less time to find their way back, granted they were more motivated. Thank goodness they were alone in the elevator- it was around midnight after all- Viktor's hands had found their way up Yuuri's shirt, ("Why are we putting clothes on if we're just going to take them off?" "Because I don't want to run around the hotel half naked!") and his tongue to his throat. That was the most exciting elevator ride they had ever had. And as Yuuri was whispering dirty things in his ear, as Viktor had his face in Yuuri's neck to hide his blush, the doors opened a few floors early, revealing them to tiny old lady. Yuuri had frozen in place, staring her in the eyes, unable to think. That had made for the most embarrassing elevator ride they had ever had as well. But that didn't stop Viktor from laughing all the way back to their room.

Yuuri had also found out that it's a little difficult to open a door when you have a beautiful man pressing into you with your back to the door. Especially since he had locked his mouth into his collarbone, licking and sucking and biting.

"We can't have anything showing at the free skate though..." Yuuri stated. He somehow managed to slip the card in the reader and he twisted the handle, almost falling inward. Viktor kept him from falling and pulled him up, swinging and kissing him around like a married couple on their honeymoon, and eventually tossing him to the bed with a laugh, while at the same time they tried to rid them selves of their shirts.

"Aren't you giddy?" Yuuri chuckled, running his hands down Viktor's now-bare shoulders and arms as he crawled over him.

"That's not a bad thing, is it?" He held himself over Yuuri, hands and knees on either side of him keeping him up.

Yuuri made a face like he was trying to decide something. He pulled him down by his shirt and flipped them over, catching Viktor off guard. Yuuri sat up, at first straddling his hips, then moving down to lift up his legs, sliding down his pants.

"S-switching? I didn't think you-- you're a great bottom, I don't think I-- shit--" Yuuri began grinding his palm into Viktor's still-clothed crotch, reducing Viktor's words to hurried breaths. If Viktor wasn't hard before, he definitely was now. And when Yuuri lowered his briefs, it showed, flushed pink, glistening with precum.

But Yuuri paid no attention to it, much to Viktor's dismay. He was a aching for attention, after the friction Yuuri had made with his palm, now there was nothing. _How cruel of him_ , Viktor thought, _what a tease_.

Yuuri made a face like a smirk, as if he could hear Viktor's thoughts. And he lifted Viktor's legs onto his shoulders, and lowered his head; Viktor's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. Yuuri licked up a wet stripe up from his entrance to his pernium.

"Holy fuck, Yuuri--" Viktor gasped, his hands grasping and pulling at the sheets. "How-- oh my god, _oh moy Bog_ where'd-- you--" he sputtered, unable to form full thoughts. Yuuri was this sweet, cute young man who had stolen his heart, this shy, almost innocent, fragile thing. Viktor had never imagined this in his wildest dreams, being eaten out and licked into a mumbling mess. (Well, okay, he had totally thought of it, but he's never believed it would ever happen.)

"It's not like I don't know anything Viktor, I've been through college." Yuuri muttered. _What had gone down in college!?_ Viktor thought. But all his thoughts of a previous Yuuri were swept away by him, pushing his tongue inside him with in wide stripes. Yuuri squeezed at Viktor's ass cheeks, speeding them out of the way for him. After maybe a minute, (of course it seemed much longer to Viktor) he added in a finger, then another, and withdrew his tongue; Viktor made a sound like a whine at the absence. Though his whines quickly turned into a quiet moans as Yuuri crooked and pushed his fingers.

_What had gone down in college!?_ Viktor thought. But all his thoughts of a previous Yuuri were swept away by him, pushing his tongue inside him with in wide stripes. Yuuri squeezed at Viktor's ass cheeks, speeding them out of the way for him. After maybe a minute, (of course it seemed much longer to Viktor) he added in a finger, then another, and withdrew his tongue; Viktor made a sound like a whine at the absence. Though his whines quickly turned into a quiet moans as Yuuri crooked and pushed his fingers.

"Oh no, I'm not going to come like this, I can't come just off your fingers, please, Yuuri--" Viktor's breath hitched. "I want you, I want you to feel me too--"

"Okay then," Yuuri moved back and let Viktor's legs fall to the bed with a fwoomp, "Fuck me then. I'll ride you, hold on, I'm still wearing pants for some reason." He laughed, stripping them off.

Viktor's hand reached blindly at the nightstand for the lube and a condom, almost knocking over the lamp. Yuuri climbed on top of him and leaned in to kiss. Their tongues sloshed over each other in a drunken fashion, Viktor twice nipping at his lip to draw out a gasp. Yuuri moaned into his mouth at the sudden, slick cold of Viktor's fingers.

Yuuri held himself over him on his hands and knees, his legs shaking slightly as fingers curled and pushed inside him, working him open. The only sounds were creaks from the bed, slight grunts from Yuuri, and Viktor's breathing. Yuuri's hair drooped from his face, ticking Viktor's brow as he kissed him.

"Shit, okay, I'm ready, I want you, Viktor, please-" he breathed.

Viktor pulled his fingers out, and Yuuri sat up on his knees, waiting. Viktor looked him in the eyes, his lust-blown, beautiful brown eyes, and Yuuri lowered himself down with a groan. Viktor moaned at the pressure, almost digging his nails into Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri breathed in with a hushed curse as he lifted himself up a bit and fell down a little lower, Viktor's hips moving to help him. He repeated the motion, taking more and more until all of Viktor's cock was inside him.

"Yuuri, you're all so tight, I could come just from this--"

" _Move_ , damnit Viktor, move I need-" he hissed, digging his nails into Viktor's sides, making him curse and quicken his thrusts. Yuuri closed his eyes, his head falling back with a lax yet concentrated expression. He kept repeating something in Japanese, " _Motto hayaku, motto tsuyoku_ ", over and over in a whisper. Viktor didn't know too much Japanese, but he had been with him enough to know basically what those few words meant: _more_.

"I'm trying, I'm-- fuck, Yuuri, _soon_ \--" Viktor panted, their thrusting falling more out of rhythm.

"No, not yet..." Yuuri groaned. Viktor's hands clenched the sheets, little sounds of pleasure coming out more and more. "Kiss me, kiss me, I need--" he gasped, leaning down to meet Viktor in the middle. He covered his face and neck in wet, open-mouthed kisses as Viktor moaned. He closed his eyes and felt the orgasm rush though him.

Viktor fell back onto the bed. "You can stop now, I-I'll jerk you, I'll suck you off, you don't have to anymore, it's too sensitive..." It took one look into Yuuri's eyes to see that's what he wanted. He was going to ride him into oblivion.

"No, no, no, _tomaranaide, tomaranaide, onegai_..." he said in a shaky whisper. He kept moving, bouncing on Viktor's cock.

"Yuuri, you're going to make me come again if we keep-- _nng_ , please--" Viktor moaned. Yuuri looked down at him with a face like a smirk, his cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were dark and his hair was plastered to his face. And Viktor was at the same time both almost hard again and almost terrified. Viktor resumed thrusting to meet his demands. "Please, _bud'te dobry_..."

"Not yet!" He said rather loudly. His breath became quicker, his eyes shut tight. He came suddenly with a moan, spilling ribbons onto Viktor's chest, his mouth stuck in an 'o'.

"Holy fuck, Yuuri--" Viktor muttered, pushing his sweat-slick hair out of his eyes. Yuuri made a quite grunt as he lifted himself up, and took his position next to Viktor on the bed, breathing heavily. "Again, holy fuck Yuuri." Viktor stated, reaching for the tissues to wipe himself down with.

Yuuri made a weak smile. "You said it yourself, I've got stamina. I probably would've come earlier if I touched myself... But you just felt so good I guess I forgot." Yuuri shrugged. "God, my ass is going to hurt, hopefully not by the time I have to skate, ugh..."

"You just-- forgot? " Viktor said in disbelief. "So in this night, I've learned that you can apparently make me hard by talking, your tongue is the devil, and you can ride me until all I see is white. And so my conclusion is, is that you are a secret incubus."

"No, I'm the sexiest pork cutlet bowl out there." Yuuri laughed. "I've learned that you like to beg." Viktor's face flushed red. "And that you like to be pushed past the edge, or so it seems."

"Look here, it was to fulfill your never ending needs, fuck, I thought you'd never come, and that I'd die with my cock inside you."

"Oh come now, you're too dramatic."

"I already came though, I can't again- or at least not right now." Viktor joked.

**Author's Note:**

> oh moy Bog-- Oh my God  
> Motto hayaku, motto tsuyoku-- faster, harder  
> tomaranaide, tomaranaide, onegai-- don't stop, don't stop, please  
> bud'te dobry-- please


End file.
